Persistent bastard
by TehGlompingKitsune45
Summary: In the morning he will be gone, but for right now Federico will enjoy his violent little amante.  oh wow, I actually made an effort to give it a title and summary :I


If ever anyone were brave enough to ask Vieri de'Pazzi would vehemently deny that he loved anything other than crushing opponents beneath his heel; the only lust he knew was blood lust, or at least that is what he would say. Federico Auditore, however, knew better than anyone else that this was a lie. He knew this only from several nights of scaling the wall up into his violent companion's bedroom.

Tonight was another one of those nights; once dark had fallen Federico had snuck out, making sure that his father had not yet returned from the mission he'd been sent on. He'd leapt across the rooftops, skillfully avoiding guards with the shadows of the night on his side. There were guards stationed on the roof of the Pazzi home, but Federico knew well enough that Vieri de'Pazzi's window was out of their line of sight, and made his way down to the street.

He walked until he reached the wall that he'd become rather well acquainted with (he'd also become rather acquainted with the rough way down), grabbing ahold of the bricks and lifting himself up to begin his climb. It was a short climb, though when he reached his goal on the ledge of Vieri's window he found it to be closed. This most always indicated that the man wished to be left in peace, but Federico was not known to give the man peace even in the best of times.

So he opened the window, silently hopping inside the room to find Vieri sleeping; there was no peace on his face, his brows were furrowed and his bottom lip was being bitten near hard enough to draw blood. Usually this was not the case and Federico hastily woke the man, knowing that something was troubling his dreams. But Vieri wasn't relieved in the least bit to be woken from whatever had been plaguing his mind "What the-stronzo! What are you doing here?" he hissed angrily.

"So cruel, amore mio, I just wanted to see you" the man glared, pulling his blankets over his head as if this would make Federico vanish.

"Well I don't want to see you" his voice is muffled and from his caccoon of warmth he can't see the assassin pout.

"You don't mean that, come bambino, look at me" he gently pulls the covers off of the ill-tempered templar. Vieri's gaze is unwavering in its coldness, but Federico knows just how to melt away that coldness.

Despite the furiously whispered protests he climbed into the plush bed, wrapping his arms around the slightly older man. But Vieri refused to relent, lashing out until he managed to knock Federico away from him, and proceeding to scoot to the farthest edge of the bed so he could at least pretend to sleep. The Auditore refused to make it so easy, causing the templar to groan inwardly.

He felt the other's stubbled cheek press against his, but continued to feign disinterest. Then he felt lips press affectionately to his forehead, trailing down across his face until the kisses were being showered over his neck. "Damnit Auditore, stop it" he finally snapped when the man began biting down on the sensitive skin where his shoulder met his neck.

Federico looked at Vieri's face, his skin was flushed and his expression angry, but this only made him grin. "Do you know that I love you?" he tangled his fingers in the Pazzi's dark hair.

Vieri rolled his eyes, but the blood rushed to his face regardless "Since you so often feel the need to profess your feelings like a woman, yes, I am quite aware" his sarcasm was less biting than intended. So the assassin continued to grin, pressing his lips to Vieri's collarbone in a fleeting kiss, but the templar pushed him away once more, "Go away, bastardo, I have to leave early in the morning."

"Then we'll need to be quick" his smirk was wiped away with a well placed whack.

"Get out" he hissed in a tone that spoke of finality. . . which had absolutely no affect on the thick skulled Auditore. These scenarios did, after all, most usually end in either Federico or Vieri having his way (Vieri's way most often consisting of throwing the assassin from his window).

Fedrico's hands had worked their way beneath the slightly older man's clothes before any more protests or insults could spew from those lips that the younger loved more than any other. The soft flesh beneath made his very fingers tingle and his mouth eagerly drank every angered cry that Vieri attempted to let out. "Affanculo" he heard the man beneath him growl, the next thing he knew a knee rammed into his stomach, knocking the breath out of him.

Their positions were flipped so that Federico was now on his back with Vieri above him "Do you think you will go unpunished for not listening, stronzo?" he hissed. Much to the assassin's dismay he knew that the man did not make idle threats.

He watched, fingers twitching at every expanse of skin Vieri revealed to him, but whenever he reached out to touch the flesh would be covered once more and he'd have to plead to keep the man from leaving altogether. He knew that the templar enjoyed his begging, enjoyed the pained look on his face, seeing him claw at the mattress in his maddening desire to taste and touch him.

Because while Federico was more skilled, most certainly stronger, Vieri fought dirty and wasn't ashamed to do it in the least bit. Federico had recieved enough black eyes and aching genitals to prove it. So he forced himself to remain still, his breathing becoming labored when his arousal was exposed to the night air. That tight warmth engulfed him and he nearly let his hands go up to grip Vieri's waist, instead twisting his fingers into the sheets and biting back an agonized moan.

The pace was horribly slow, his clothes remained on and made him feel like he might catch fire, sweat making the fabric stick to his skin uncomfortably. He watched the sweat trail down his lover's body, a shudder rippling through him in the desire to get the man beneath him and take back some control. He knew that the second he did Vieri would make a serious attempt at strangling him, proceed to kick him out of the bed, and possibly throw him from the window.

Admittedly having his manhood burried inside of the Pazzi was much more appealing than the likely scenario. In the end he did end up with Vieri beneath him however, bringing them both to a satisfying climax; these scenarios did, after all, most usually end in either Federico or Vieri having his way. . . and it was most often Federico.

When the assassin awoke in the morning, however, he found his lover long gone along with the rest of the Pazzi men, attributing the chill that ran up his spine to the breeze flowing in through the open window. 


End file.
